pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Tweetyladdin
Pachirapong's Movie-Spoof of "Aladdin". Cast * Aladdin - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) * Princess Jasmine - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * The Genie - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Jafar - Scar (The Lion King) * Iago - Skully (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Abu - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The Sultan - Paddington Bear * Rajah - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Peddler - Mr. Jinks * Magic Carpet - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron) * Razoul - Grundel (Thumbelina) * Razoul's Guards - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * The Cave of Wonders - Crescent (Ultraman 80) * Prince Achmed - Tendril (Inhumanoids) * Two watched Prince Achmed - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Gazeem the Thief - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) * Old Jafar - Dr. Von Gooseing (Count Duckula) * Elephant Abu - Elmer Elephant * Woman at the Window - Snowflake (The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Webby (DuckTales), Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) and Ma Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2) * The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Tasha (The Backyardigans), Magenta (Blue's Clues) and Peg (Lady and the Tramp) * The Three Balcony Girls' Mother - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Necklace Man and Woman - Chicken Little and Granny Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone) * Fat Ugly Lady - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) * The Two Hungry Children - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) and Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Omar the Melon Seller - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) * Pot Seller - Count Duckula * Nut Seller - Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Necklace Seller - Kasper Kat (The World of Hans Christian Andersen) * Fish Seller - Speedy Cerviche (Samurai Pizza Cats) * Fire Seller - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Olcadan (Soul Calibur III) * "Laddie" Dog Genie - Old Yeller (1957) * Mucho Genie - Johnny Sokko * Dummy Genie - Doraemon * Genie as Ed Sullivan - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Waiter Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Rabbit Genie - Hocus Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) * Dragon Genie - Rodan (1956) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Hula Dancers (Lilo and Stitch) * William F. Buckley Genie - Doraemon * Sheep Genie - Lambert's Mother (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) * Red Genie - Gamera (1965) * Little Genie - E.T. (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) * Pinocchio's Head Genie - Gumby (A Gumby Adventure) * Magic Genie - Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) * Wrong Genie - Gizmo (Gremlins) * French Genie - French Delegate (The Rescuers) * Game Show Host Genie - Bob Barker * Camel Abu - Rikki-Tikki Tavi (Rikki-Tikki Tavi) * Horse Abu - Donkey (Shrek) * Duck Abu - Psyduck (Pokemon) * Ostrich Abu - Doduo (Pokemon) * Turtle Abu - Toby (The Tortoise and the Hare) * Car Abu - Susie the Little Blue Coupe * Old Man Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Little Boy Genie - Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Fat Man Genie - Leonard (Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie) * 75 Golden Camels - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) * TV Parade Host Harry - Jen (The Dark Crystal) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Chicks (A Bug's Life) * TV Parade Host June - Kira (The Dark Crystal) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Magilla Gorilla * Leopard Genie - Pip (Enchanted) * Goat Genie - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Harem Genie - Meg (Hercules) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Goblins (Labyrinth) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book) * Llamas - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Bears and Lions - Bears (Bongo) and Cats (The Aristocats) * Brass Bands - Tweenies Characters * 40 Fakirs - Nutcracker Mice (The Nuttiest Nutcracker) * Cooks and Bakers - PB Bear and Friends Characters * Birds that 'warble on key' - Crows (Mickey and the Beanstalk) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rodera (Ultraman Taro) * Super-Spy Genie - Doragoris (Ultraman Ace) * Teacher Genie - Gomess (Ultra Q) * Table Lamp Genie - Narse (Ultraseven) * Bee Genie - Minilla (Son of Godzilla) * Submarine Genie - Seabozu (Ultraman) * Band Genie - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) * Library Genie - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Tongue Genie - Bee (Thomas and Friends) * One of Flamingos - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Gigantic Genie - Seagorath (Return of Ultraman) * Rajah as Cub - Brain (Inspector Gadget) * Abu as Toy - Noo-Noo (Teletubbies) * Snake Jafar - Hanglar (Ultraman Leo) * Cheerleaders Genie - Fimbles Characters * Genie Jafar - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) Category:Pachirapong Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof